The Sixth Evil
by NamikazeNarutok12
Summary: AU. The sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, the konoha 12, the sand siblings, Mei and three OC's hold the fate of the ninja world in their hand. They go up against the darkest evil the world has seen. Pairings: Naru/hina/mei, Neji/ten, Saau/saku, Shika/temari, Garra/Oc( maybe). On Hiatus, maybe forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any reviews or comments you guys might have. The story will be rated T for the time being, though it is likely to change to M. Thanks for reading and this chapter is dedicated to my friend and beta Oriana.

**The sixth evil**

**By. Namikazenarutok12**

**9 A.M. HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Welcome to our lovely village. But, I must question your motives, as you did not register with the guard and are therefore currently trespassing in Konoha." Naruto said as he walked into his office, the two Anbu behind standing ready at guard. The two women had startled him, being there as he entered the office in the morning. Not because of any killer intent, but because they both looked familiar. The one on the left was vague. But, the one to the right he remembered in great detail. She looked almost exactly like the pictures he had of his mother.

"We have a good reason to be here, dattebane," the unknown woman said confidently, smiling an uncomfortably familiar smile. Naruto's head jerked up in surprise. She was more and more like his mother with each passing moment. He was growing more and more curious of her true identity by the second.

He had so many questions, and didn't know which ones to ask and in what order. "Who are you?" was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. A flash of red caught his eyes and he stared at the girl. She smirked displaying spinning Sharingan in both eyes. Naruto was shocked. He simply could not believe what he saw.

He uttered again "Who are you?" The two Anbu quickly turned, as did Naruto, 'someone is coming' passed as a silent message between the three. Sasuke entered, only showing his surprise by the slightest of raised eyebrows. He hadn't expected people be here this early, and had wanted a word with the Hokage before the rush of paperwork and confusion began. Silently, he appraised the two women, his hand cautiously gripping the handle of his katana in case he might wish to use it.

His eyes widened as he actually focused on the dark haired girl. He saw that face almost everyday. In the mirror. His grip on the handle of his Katana tightened, and the material squeaked in protest.

The still unknown women took that opportunity to begin "We are old citizens of Konoha, although I am originally from the Land of Water Pools. I came here when I was 12 when my sister Kushina became the nine-tail's vessel." There was a moment of tense silence. "If you haven't gathered by now, I'm your aunt Naruto." Naruto gasped he considered all his friends and his two fiancés to be his family but a living close blood relative this was unbelievable. "This is Sayame Uchiha, and if I'm not wrong, that makes her Sasuke Uchiha's sister."

The dark haired woman chose that moment to speak up. "I know you are both in shock but our world is in danger and there are things we need to discuss." She was incredibly professional, but her voice held an undertone of superiority.

"Ok" Naruto began "Bird, Cat please summon all of the idle Jounin and high level Chunnin to the council room, but tell Hinata to come to my office right away."

A quick "Hai" was the response. The two Anbu vanished into little puffs of smoke.

Ten minutes later Hinata entered and looked inquisitively at the strangers, and then Naruto and Sasuke. After she was informed of the situation a privacy seal, was placed on the room to ensure no one else would know what was discussed between those walls. Hinata activated her Byakugan to tell if the women were being truthful. Chakra patterns would waver when untruths were told by all but the most skilled liars.

Umiko began "I guess I should begin with how Sayame and I left the village." The others waited for her to continue with bated breath. "Kushina and I were close with Sasuke's mother, Mikoto." She gestured at Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. "When you three were about two years old, I had planned to say goodbye to your mother and then leave the village to go back home."

"While I was saying my goodbyes, she explained talks in the clan of a Coup De Tat." Sasuke nodded. He had been told of the attempted overthrow of the council. "She knew that Sasuke would be protected as the youngest if anything went wrong. She asked me to take Sayame, because she didn't want anything to happen to her in confusion. I, of course, accepted." Hinata nodded confirm the truthfulness of the previous statements.

"We mastered Senjutsu under the foxes and lived there peacefully keeping up on the news of the ninja world," continued the red-haired woman. "In the last 16 years while we were gone great evils have been beaten but the foxes urged us to return they sensed a great disturbance in thee ninja world. They sense the great darkness prophecy has come to light, and in case you do not yet comprehend someone of great power and evil has come and they have brought with them the black tiger summons of the world."

The room was silent you could have heard a feather falling. The chill that Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke felt interrupted the silence. They all knew the prophecy. Hearing Sayame say it was an entirely different experience. It was like ice-water dripping flowing their spines. It was the most ominous thing the three had heard. Not only because of her voice because of the message and the fear they held.

"The one who first saved the world has gone, the ones with the evil eyes have been blinded, the one who used snakes for evil has been swallowed, and now the one with the tigers has come and the twenty ninja of the generation must stop him. If they fail the world is sure to fall and it will not rise from the ashes after it burns."

The chills reverberated through everyone and Hinata looked at Naruto for comfort. He took the sleeve of her jacket and pulled the shorter girl into a hug. Sasuke looked lost, his sister coming gave him much happiness and hope for an Uchiha clan in the future. But now this… the prophecy risked taking away everything. His friends, his sister, and Sakura.

He bit his lip, hands flexing and releasing at his sides. He wanted to... he wanted— Sasuke jumped in surprise when his elder sister grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him. "You never could ask for a hug could you?" She squeezed him tight, her hugs just as all encompassing as they had been before. "It's going to be okay, you moron," she promised. He fisted his hands in the back of her shirt. She smelled like his childhood before the massacre. After that it had only smelled like blood, fear, and abandoned homes.

Everyone in the room smiled. Naruto discussed the affairs and state of the village and asked them to come during the official council meeting tomorrow at noon, where he would explain to them and council officials his plan-of-action. They accepted and Naruto sent two Anbu to escort them to the newly named compound Uchiha-Namikaze compound where they would be staying.

**Two Hours Later: The Council Room: Special Task Force**

"Today several things have come to my attention Sasuke and Hinata have been briefed, as they were present." He paused nervous about addressing his friends.

"Before I explain the situation I will give you the basic plan Sasuke, Hinata and myself have come up with." he smiled widely at Shikamaru "of course I'll leave the details to the world's #1 smartest and most lazy strategist."

"How troublesome" was Shikamaru's mumbled response. Naruto ignored it and continued.

"The Konoha 12 as well as the Sand Siblings, my other fiancé and our two visitors will be going on the mission."

A general audience of loud "what?" came from Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Kiba. Shikamaru mumbled something along with Tsunade.

Shino however questioned Naruto asking. "Not that I question your judgment Hokage-sama" Shino was cut off "How many times must I tell you to call me Naruto, Shino?"

Shino continued "Well, Naruto, what kind of mission could require three Kage, one of which is a jinchuriki, and 15 Jounin, leaving out the two guests?"

"One dealing with the great prophecy of darkness" after this was said gasps and moans filled the room.

"I will to talk to Mei, and I have written each of your clan heads to give you special training for the next two weeks until you leave. However, Ten-Ten will train with our guests; Lee with Guy and Kakashi; Sakura with Tsunade." He then turned to face to turn Shikamaru "Is Temari in town?" Shikamaru gave a quick nod.

"Well, go with her to Suna to talk to Gaara and Kankuro, explain to them and the Suna council the severity of the situation." Shikamaru nodded again.

"Go out and do not speak of this to anyone, for Tsunade and I have to meet with the council tomorrow and I would never hear the end of it if they didn't hear of this from me." he paused happily smiling at his Shinobi "you are dismissed".

"Hai" was the response of everybody as they walked out together, Hinata and Sasuke stayed behind, as did Tsunade. Seeing this Naruto told Hinata to head home with Sasuke telling them he had to speak with Tsunade. They left and the two Kage discussed their plans for their council meeting tomorrow. Naruto started his walk home.

Hokage's Office 8:00 am

"Hello Shikamaru, Temari." as the two entered the office. Shikamaru saw the stress behind Naruto's smile as Temari answered for them.

"Hello Naruto-kun" she said with a smile that soon faded into a stern face, as she knew that this was not a gathering between friends but the assignment of an important mission.

Naruto continued, "Temari-Chan I am sure Shikamaru has explained the importance of this mission" the blond girl nodded.

"This is a B-class mission because of the sensitivity of the subject matter. You are to go to Suna and tell your brothers and the council about our current threat as well as to ask your brothers to join us on this endeavor." turning to Shikamaru "you are to convince the council to allow Gaara to join our squad." chuckling to himself

"While it is because Temari is from Suna that you will go on this mission, there is another reason. The Kazekage has asked to have a chat with his sister's boyfriend. Now, I have asked him not to kill you but you two are to avoid certain activities that could result in the lose of my top Jounin strategist, understood?" Shikamaru sighed as he thought "How troublesome" and Temari laughed at him. Naruto dismissed them telling them to leave at 10.

"Temari-Chan would you like to have breakfast with Chouji and Ino before we go?" Temari nodded to Shikamaru's question.

**Chouji's favorite restaurant 8:20 am**

Chouji and Ino were delighted to be invited to breakfast so they ate and talked about what their upcoming mission would be like. The topic of Gaara being so close were shook off by Temari, but Shikamaru grumbled about how he and Naruto were the only ones who would be dealing with their girlfriends sibling, and how lucky Chouji was. They parted ways around 9:30. As Chouji and Ino had some training to do. Temari and Shikamaru headed to the apartment they now shared to pick up their things.

**Ten o clock Konoha gates**

Neji and Hinata had been passing by on their way to the Hokage tower and wished the couple luck on their mission to Suna. Through the entire meeting though all Shikamaru could think about was whether Gaara and Kankuro would kill him for his sister moving in with him. He didn't care how evil the black tigers were, those sand brothers of Temari's were worse. "How troublesome," he grumbled. With that he and Temari turned away from Konoha to the forest and began their journey to Suna.

*Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed, but whether you did or not please leave a review. thanks for reading*

Also this is an AU where Sasuke never went to Orochimaru, but still killed Itachi and then defeated Danzo, the the war resulted in the akatsuki's defeat and Tobi and Madarra are dead. Lastly in this story Naruto is 18(all the other ages are adjusted as such except for Mei who is about 24) Umiko is 36 and Sayame is 21 and left when sasuke was two, that's why he has no recollection of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro Arc

***I DON'T OWN NARUTO* **

This is my first fanfic and I would appreciate any reviews or comments you guys might have. The story will be rated T for the time being, though it is likely to change to M. Thanks for reading.

**THE SIXTH EVIL**

**BY NAMIKAZENARUTOK12**

2 days later- Naruto and Hinata –May 26

Naruto and Hinata walked through the forest. Hinata's Byakugan was activated so she saw the sudden jump in Naruto's chakra, which was typical when he dispelled a shadow clone.

"What have you learned Naruto-kun" Hinata said happily as both came to a stop, they hadn't really been alone since he became Hokage.

"Not much, just a vague description of a volcano in the dessert and the fact that the tigers breathe amaterasu flames" the blonde shinobi said with a mix of anger and disappointment, the great toad sage knew almost everything but even he knew little of the tigers. Seeing a worried look on her face the boy felt a need to reassure her.

"But don't worry Hinata-Chan, we we'll still succeed, dattebayo." he spoke again in a more exited voice. Hinata chuckled and smiled at her fiancé. They walked on through the forest.

"We are almost at the reverse sealing spot it is tuned to our chakra and will be activated when we get there". Naruto continued " You know Hinata we desperately need anbu and I know your father would be happy with you as an anbu, so why not take the exam with your new Jyuken whips and your chakra senbon it shouldn't be a problem".

" Well Naruto-kun I wanted to be and anbu but the test isn't until January and we get married in November and I was hoping to be pregnant by then so I wouldn't be able to take the test until next year when I'll be able to enlist as a shinobi again" Hinata looked sad but she spoke still, she ended in a whisper worried about her fiancé's disappointment in her taking so long to be an anbu, even though her father and her had a little bit of a better relationship she still remembered the years of being overshadowed and looked down on.

"Hinata-Chan you know you're the Hokage's fiancé, if you want I can add a test in two weeks if you'll be ready then."Naruto chuckled as he spoke, She turned and looked at his eyes smiling she moved toward and kissed him gently.

"My family will be so proud" the continued kissing not realizing how far they had gotten before they stopped Hinata moved back a little stepping on the seal they glowed and were instantaneously transported to the Mizukage's office, they were still kissing but when Mei strategically cleared her throat they pulled away from each other. Realizing Mei and two Anbu had seen them kissing Hinata blushed deeply. Mei stood up; she hugged Naruto and kissed his lips. She then turned to Hinata kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"I'm sorry to rush you "she said smiling at them "but the council meeting is scheduled to begin at 4:00 and it is 3:55 so we must walk and talk" all three exited the room and Mei continued talking "Since you requested the mission and have all the information I ask you and Hina-Chan to present" they both nodded simply "If any of them are disrespectful I'll just torture them after the meeting".

"Mei-Chan I would appreciate it if you refrained from hurting anyone they wont like me much if you do "Naruto said, she gave an 'ok' in a somewhat disappointed tone as they entered the room.

The Kiri council was shinobi only and included clan heads and directors of things like Anbu and the academy, it was made up of only 10 Shinobi since Kiri had less clans after the purges.

"Our guests from Konoha have arrived and will lead the majority of the meeting, as most of you know this is my fiancé the Hokage and his other fiancée the Hyugga heiress". Mei introduced the pair of shinobi.

"Mizukage-Sama this brat is to young to command respect from any of us" said a rather unpleasant man and very traditional man with black shoulder length hair , light skin, and a large but shallow scar from his left eye down to the right corner of his mouth who said his name was Nenmaru. The Mizukage glared at the man and if she had the sharingan Naruto was sure the man would be dead she gave a simple sentence reminding them who Naruto was in Kiri.

"This "brat" is my fiancé and the Hokage. Also any disrespect towards him or Hinata-Chan will be considered an insult directed at the office of the Mizukage" the man somewhat unwillingly stopped talking and gave a low growl.

"I know that you may not be fond of outsiders; my council is very much the same, but please understand some of my children will be born here" as he spoke Mei smiled "one of the women I love lives here and I will protect this place with my life that is my word and I never break my word that is my ninja way. This is a time for unity the Prophecy of darkness is upon us." With that the room had a gasp after some mumbles from members he started again. "Hinata-Chan will discuss our plan of action" Naruto stated. 'This is it' Hinata thought; Naruto had insisted she must practice speaking to stop stuttering saying he thought it ruined her angelic voice.

"The Gondaime K-kazekage" said Hinata, all she could think was 'I stuttered' but Naruto put his hand on her back and reassured her "as well as the Rikudaime Hokage and the Gondaime Mizukage will lead the mission, 15 Kohona jounin and 2 Suna jounin will make up the rest of the team."

While she talked Naruto handed out the files of each of them "We will visit sites linked to the Tigers and then look in the dessert for their hidden Mountain, we will leave from Kiri.

"My father sought the power of evil but as a man he was not allowed to summon them, he told my mother my sister died at birth but as you speak I doubt it." A man name Kumako said just as Naruto finished. With that the meeting was adjourned.

"Well I have a little work to finish so why don't you two get dinner, there is a great ramen shop around the corner" Mei said as they exited the council room. Naruto was ecstatic but as they left Mei spoke again "Remember Hinata-Chan he is my tonight" Naruto and Hinata blushed as they walked away.

Suna-Same Day- Shikamaru and Temari

Shikamaru felt eyes glaring, no he thought not glaring, more of a curious stares. He wondered who the stares were for the sister of the kazekage or the visitor from another village. He shook of the stares and looked up at the sky 'no cloud watching here' he thought. Every step he took reminded him of the "talk" he would have he hoped Suna didn't have an Ibiki but he was sure they did. They finally arrived at the huge building they walked in as everyone said hi to Temari and gave him curious glances since only a few of her close friends new about him and her. They walked on and eventually made it to the Kage's office two Chunin were going to question them but saw Temari and let them in. Garra hugged his sister as he did now and shook Shikmaru's hand. They all sat down.

"As you probably expect I will join the squad as will Kankuro, Baki will become acting Kazekage. Give me two days notice before we will leave. I would also hope you two will be present at the council meeting tomorrow because of that incident at the border, I have sent word to Naruto in Kiri" Garra said.

*FLASHBACK*

"Shikamaru" Temari said as she looked at the bodies next to the border station "who do you think did this?" He looked at the bodies and saw small black flames embedded in the cuts on the three Suna jounin bodies.

"Well I know why they are the black tigers, they use amataresu flames, Temari please send a bird to your brother ill go get the leaf border unit to cover this area until the new team arrive."

"The…e" said one of the man on the ground " there was two women… the tigers they were..." That was all he could muster and then he died.

*END FLASHBACK*

He paused for a response and they both nodded "Good, I would love also love for you to spar with either Kankuro or I later, Shikamaru. Any way Temari I would like to speak with Shikamaru and I know Samiko wanted to speak with you" she gave a quick

"Hai, I've missed her as well, but Garra please be nice, I'm still your big sister" as she left she gave a worried glance at Shikamaru who kept his solemn face. Just a little while after she left Kankuro entered and shook his hand without speaking.

"You can leave now" Garra said. Shikamaru blinked confusedly but then a short black haired girl got out of Garra gourd and exited the room. Kankuro gave a look like "don't ask".

"Nara Shikamaru, B-rank shinobi of Konoha future Nara clan head, if you ever hurt my sis-".

"What my brother is trying to ask is, what are your intentions with my sister, Shikamaru?" Garra interrupted.

"I was planning on asking you for your permission to marry her." Shikamaru said in a more effortful way then he usually did.

"Do you swear to protect her and always be faithful to her?" Garra nodded, thinking.

"I swear on my honor as the next head of the Nara clan." Shikamaru said.

"We don't see a problem, but as you know Temari will be the one to make this decision." Kankuro said as Garra smiled slightly at Shikamaru.

"Would you be able to get lunch and then we could spar some". Shikamaru trying to be cordial asked. The Kage got up and nodded in unison with Kankuro

"How about ramen?" Garra asked in a suggesting manner.

"Don't tell me Naruto has gotten to you" Shikamaru laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying ramen on occasion" with that they got lunch, ate and proceeded to the Kazekage training ground. Kankuro spoke again

"I don't really want to spar so how about creating a combination style jutsu since we'll be on a mission together soon." The other two shinobi nodded and then just like that a light bulb went of in the Nara Genius's head. They practiced for about an hour until they had completed the Kage Suna No Ningyō no Ie jutsu. When they were done Garra called three anbu to test the jutsu on. The tree anbu took a slandered defensive position put saw Garra's sand begin to rise they started to flee but the rising sand gave Shikamaru a shadow which he used to subdue them and put them in a straight line. Garra then created a dome with windows so Shikamaru could continue with shadow position these same window were the doorways for Kankuro's puppets and not that they were going to kill anybody yet but if need be Garra sand could be transformed into needles which Kankuro's puppets would poison and … Later that evening the terrified anbu took him to their vacation house in Suna which was a gift from Garra.

Konoha- Same day- Sasuke

Sasuke walked through Konoha; it was a much more pleasant walk once Sakura had scared away all the fan girls. It still felt strange though he felt empty he had no more real hate with Itachi, Danzo and Orochimaru gone but he knew that would change soon when the one who summons black tigers began his attack… he shook the feelings off as he continued walking to the Hyugga compound, for a full strength training session with Neji; something about Hiashi wanting to assess Neji's abilities as well as well as have Hanabi watch a Hyugga battle someone from outside the clan. He arrived at the compound and was lead to the training field where the three were waiting. Hiashi served as the referee and as well as Hanabi there were a couple of Hyugga elders, obviously interested in the skill level of the branch house's genius. They took their positions and Hiashi told them to begin. Sasuke attempted to avoid Neji but his speed had greatly improved and Sasuke was caught. Sasuke used his speed to avoid Neji's jyuken almost hit Sasuke several times but Sasuke suddenly jumped high in the air and back flipped landing 12 feet away.

"Watch this Hiashi-Sama, Water Style: One Thousand Poison Drops". Neji smiled as he spoke. What Hanabi saw was amazing, he began the Kaiten, but then out of the Kaiten, a defensive style jutsu, came drops of water chakra infused poison which cut into whatever they hit. Hanabi saw Sasuke do four hand seals when he threw the Senbon 100 others appeared in a grid pattern they were connected by electric release chakra, it looked like a Chidori fishing net.

"Lightning style: shadow Senbon shield" Sasuke shouted. The poison drops from Neji's Jutsu hit Sasuke's shield and dissipated, but then Hanabi saw a ring of electric Senbon around Neji's feet and Sasuke shouted "Lightning Style: Senbon Cage" the Senbon had lightning coming that trapped Neji in the cage/trap jutsu. Hanabi saw Neji through a scroll past Sasuke's head but he didn't notice he was doing hand seals for what looked like a fire jutsu. Sasuke yelled "Fire style: eternal vortex" and a twisting vortex of fire came at Neji but then he appeared behind Sasuke leaving a stuffed doll burning in his place, 'So that what the scroll was for' Hanabi thought. Neji smiled even Lord Hiashi looked surprised. But then Sasuke turned and looked Neji in the eyes and cast a simple Genjutsu giving him the two seconds to get away he needed.

"You are in my range of divination eight trigrams 64 palms" Neji told Sasuke.

"Chidori" Sasuke yelled in turn. They clashed Neji took the blow of the Chidori but he did manage to close off several Tenketsu" the end result was two passed out shinobi being carried inside the Hyugga compound.

**Unknown Location near Kiri, Same Day**

"Hinome-Sama your fool of a brother spoke of what your Father did in the meeting today" Nenmaru said.

"This is your fault Nenmaru you failed to kill him then and now he gives this information, you are no help to me" The dark woman said.

"No… please" were his last words before the air around him seemingly pulled away leaving him in a vacuum.

Art of the Shadow Sand Puppet House- Kage Suna No Ningyō no Ie jutsu

Lightning style: shadow Senbon shield- Raiton: Kage Tensō Senbon Shīrudo

Water Style: One Thousand Poison Drops- Fūton: Sen Doku Ga Teika

Lightning Style: Senbon barrier – Raiton: Senbon Shōheki

Fire style: eternal vortex -Katon: Eien No Uzu

*So sorry for the late update I'll try to do better. I had some tests (school ended), some health problems and so on. Any way please review, it is very much appreciated. Also my Beta kind of dropped off the face of the earth so if anyone wants the job or knows of anyone please let me know. Lastly sorry I know this chapter isn't the best quality and if anyone has any ideas let me know also I would love to know your opinion on if you think Naruto should have a Dojutsu or not.

Thank you for reading*


End file.
